Oreos
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Annie odiaba a esas galletas de chocolate pero Candy estaba dispuesta a obligar a su amiga a comérsela sí o sí, aunque pudiera ser una Yuri sutil Candy x Annie -Las oreos son asquerosas -¡Vamos solo una!


Candy, Dorothy, Clin y una chica pelirroja y de coletas medianas llamada Vicky estaban llegando al pequeño apartamento donde vivía la rubia pecosa, el pequeño animalito con astucia y sigilo abrió la perilla de la puerta al tiempo que dejara que las dos chicas entraran y se dirigieran a la cocina, ambas chicas tenían las manos llenas de víveres, pues estaban de compras en el supermercado.

-¡Gracias señorita Candy!

-¡Gracias Can-chan!- Agradecieron la sirvienta pelirroja y su hermana menor mientras entre las tres depositaban las bolsas en una esquina de la gran cocina.

Candy hizo una pequeña mirada de atención hacia Dorothy pues desde que fue adoptada por los Ardley la pelirroja quien fue su amiga y compañera cuando trabajaba en los Leagan la trataba como si fuese una persona de alta alcurnia, cosa que no le agradaba a la rubia mientras con Vicky, la hermana menor de la sirvienta pues era de una relación de amistad hasta la menor le llamaba por cariño Can-chan debido a que a veces llamarla por su nombre era algo cotidiano y aburrido y en parte por que Vicky veía anime (Pero sin llegar a ser otaku sin vida social, no weaboo ni mucho menos una maldita fujoshi).

Para dar más curiosidad al ambiente, ambas eran vecinas del mismo apartamento hasta vivían en el mismo pasillo del apartamento donde residían…. Ahora yendo con nuestro asunto

Entre Candy y Vicky con Clin, sobretodo la rubia pecosa y el pequeño coatí buscaron y rebuscaron entre las bolsas, buscando lo que la rubia había encargado especialmente hacia su amiga sirvienta aunque en complicidad con la pelirroja menor

-Vicky, ¿Las trajiste, verdad? —Preguntó Candy preocupada, solamente para estar segura.

La hermana menor de Dorothy asintió, orgullosa de sí misma

-Sí. Hasta tenían una oferta de 2 por 1 hasta la siguiente semana —Dejó de empacar los víveres y volteó la cabeza hacia su amiga mayor. –Ya sabes lo que dijo Doro-chan, esas deben durar toda la semana, ¿Entendido?

La rubia pecosa sonrió grande y se acercó a la pequeña para poderla abrazar

-¡Por eso es que eres mi mejor amiga! — Lo dijo con demasiado entusiasmo haciendo que Vicky se sonrojara y se riera ante esa muestra de cariño de la amiga de su hermana.

La rubia pecosa aun seguía abrazando a su amiga cuando Dorothy entró a la cocina, le causó risa ver como esas dos se expresaban su amistad pero no pasaban varios segundos cuando la rubia fue hacia ella como una niña que se alegra al ver a sus padres, se paró de puntitas debido a que la sirvienta era mayor como uno años y envolvió sus brazos sobre el cuello mientras su sirvienta amiga se reía aunque quería apartarse de ella.

De pronto el timbre de afuera sonó a lo cual la sirvienta se apartó de su jefa amiga y se fue a la sala para ver quien era, no sin antes echar una última mirada a Candy, a su hermana pues estaban ocupadas con todos los viveres que compraron sobretodo a Vicky ya que en ocasiones la menor era una floja de primera en ocasiones

-Vicky, ¿Puedes junto con la señorita Candy terminar de desempacar los artículos? —Miró con mirada algo fruncida pues aparte de su hermana menor, la rubia pecosa también hacía el haragán.

La pelirroja de coletas miró las bolsas y después a su hermana

-¿Todas esas bolsas? —Pregunto incrédula -Ni siquiera sé dónde van guardadas la mayoría de las cosas

-Entonces pídele a la señorita Candy que te ayude

La chica pelirroja de coletas hizo un puchero claramente diciendo "Entiendo, bla, bla, bla"

-Esas cosas deben de estar todas fuera de mi vista para cuando regrese- Dorothy se fue de insofacto a atender en la sala mientras las dos chicas despistadas escucharon sus órdenes dadas, Vicky con Clin en su hombro se sentó frente a las bolsas

-¿Todas?- Preguntó la pelirroja menor

-Todas- Respondió la rubia pecosa que abría la alacena mientras comenzaba a desempacar la primera de las bolsas que llevaron aunque para la pequeña Vicky era todo un jodido problema pues no sabía ni en donde carajos iba cada cosa puesto que nunca entraba a la cocina de nadie y menos la de su casa excepto a comer y con la comida lista y más aún cuando ahora vivía con Dorothy en su apartamento pues se la pasaba en la escuela o jugando videojuegos.

Cuando su hermana se iba a trabajar la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en casa jugando algún videojuego o haciendo sus tareas o los quehaceres pero cuando el aburrimiento la embargaba siempre venía a casa de Candy donde obviamente la rubia samaritana la invitaba a su apartamento aunque sea para pasar la noche.

Y ahora en estos momentos, era una ocasión donde la rubia pecosa le ayudaría a hacerlo a lo cual le ayudó a pasar bolsas como los víveres necesarios para que ocupara toda la alacena y quizás la nevera, luego de muchas bolsas después Vicky ya tenía escogida la última bolsa al frente suyo y en menos de nada ya pasaba a Candy sus últimos contenidos, no había mucho en ella, sopas, cajas de cereal, y una clase de salsa... y... y...

-Can-chan…- De pronto Vicky quedó sin piedra como hubiera visto algo divino ante sus ojos

-¿Qué pasa Vicky?- De pronto la rubia pecosa quedó sin palabras cuando la pelirroja menor sacó lo que podría ser el último producto de la bolsa, ahora ambas estaban con ojos estrellados como si lo que hubieran visto fuera lo más moe, lo más kawaii y lo más sugoi que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

-Oh my god…- Candy se llevó las manos la cara cuando vio un aura azul junto a un coro Cristiano de fondo azul al ver una caja totalmente azul con la imagen notable de una galleta negra posiblemente de chocolate y encima un logo de cuatro letras de color blanco…

(Insertar las versiones de Kyrie del OST de Death Note o la pieza Air)

-Por el amor del Señor Jesucristo…- Las dos chicas se echaron la bendición y juntaron sus manos mostrando su oración ante aquel milagro de la vida de color azul con sabor a chocolate, Vicky alzó dicho elemento sagrado cual Moisés cargando las tablas de los siete mandamientos mientras Candy estaba inundada de la gracia de color azul.

-¿Oreos?- Preguntó la rubia pecosa

-Oreos- Respondió la pelirroja menor

-¿Oreos?

-¡OREOS!- Exclamó

Ambas estaban paradas, alzaron su mano derecha mientras el siempre leal Clin cargaba con sus pequeños brazos la tan famosa caja azul de aquella legendaria marca de galletas

-¡OOREEEEOOOOSSS! ¡OOREEEEOOOOSSS! ¡OOREEEEOOOOSSS! ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! ¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! ¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHH! ¡OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!- Gritaron mientras movían su brazo alzado mientras acercaban su mano izquierda a su mejilla a modo de un megáfono, luego anduvieron dando vueltas hasta la sala mientras el animalito aunque tambaleante llevaba sobre sus hombros el tan aclamado paquete de galletas legendarias.

De pronto Dorothy estaba en la sala cuando de pronto las dos chicas estaban dando vueltas mientras que el pobre animal trataba de mantenerse firme mientras sostenía la caja de Oreos, la sirvienta se llevó las manos al rostro pues cuando se trataba de galletas (Y más cuando se trataba de Oreos) esas dos arrasaban esa caja ni para una semana ni siquiera, era lo mismo cada vez que iban a comprar en el super.

(…)

Unas horas después a altas horas de la noche

Clin estaba en la sala tirado en el suelo junto con Vicky mientras la televisión estaba encendida a alto volumen, ambos estaban con la barriga inflada mientras en el suelo estaban paquetes de color azul como cajitas de leche tetrapax y yougures estaban dispersos por el suelo dando a entender que probaron los Oreos como la leche como si nunca hubiese un mañana.

Una presencia estaba al frente suyo, un golpe de un manotazo a la cara se hizo sonar mientras veía con tristeza como esa niña pelirroja y ese coatí estaban ahí, inútiles como flojos esforzándose por respirar, el pobre coatí trató de pararse pero una vez más la llenura de su estómago se lo impidió, pobre animal y una lástima que Dorothy siendo tan trabajadora y esforzándose por ahí tuviera como hermana menor a una niña miserable como floja e inútil y por culpa de esa idiota, pensó esa presencia cuyos pies tenían las pantuflas con cara de Kero (La mascota mágica de Sakura), se volteó y apagó la televisión y cargó como acostó a la niña de 12 años, al pobre Clin aunque entre ambos era como cargar con bultos de cemento y los dejó durmiendo en el sofá para luego limpiar con escoba y recogedor el desastre de galletas y leche.

Mientras tanto Candy ya en una pijama conjunto rosa, al fín de un largo rato podía disfrutar la gloria de las Oreos pues cuando festejaron teniendo esa caja, Vicky y Clin se dispusieron a devorarse todo el paquete y para fortuna tal como dijo la pelirroja había un promoción 2x1, ahora el paquete restante era total y absolutamente suyo.

Al ver ese paquete como si fuera lo único existente solo para ella chilló, tomando la caja y abrazándola contra su pecho, cuidando de no romper o despedazar las galletas que estaban dentro mientras la presencia apretaba unos delicados y finos puños, sí, esa rubia era esa maldita idiota que mencionó hace unos segundos.

-Oh Dios, ¡Oreos Oreos Oreos Oreos Oreoooos! — La rubia pecosa rió como una colegiala y brincó a un gabinete grande metálico, tomando una taza de café y brincó nuevamente al refrigerador por leche, derramando aquí y allá pequeñas porciones de esta con mano trémula.

En menos de dos minutos, Candy tenía el paquete de Oreos abierto y ya tomaba la primera galleta dentro de la taza de leche cuando la puerta se abrió y esa presencia emprendió su marcha caminando dentro, aparentemente por un postre cuando en realidad iba a pedirle explicaciones del porqué esa niña floja terminó peor de lo que estaba.

La rubia en menos ya la miraba a los ojos y Candy presenciaba ante ella aquella figura que no había visto desde la última vez que tuvieron que hacerlo como los seres humanos en la intimidad, era una chica de ojos azules, rastros de tener un cabello liso como negro, usaba una chaqueta estilo pingüino estampado, es decir el torso tenía el de un pingüino mientras la capucha tenía la cara del animal, pantaloneta corta y unas pantuflas con cara de Kero.

-Ah, hola Annie, no te miré- Saludó Candy como si nada lo que causó un pequeño gruñido mental en la pelinegra… ¿Por qué la chica tímida estaba usando uno de los singulares pijamas de la rubia pecosa?

¿Se acuerdan cuando Dorothy fue a atender la puerta mientras Candy, Vicky y Clin estaban guardando los víveres en la cocina? Pues resulta y pasa que esa persona que vino era Annie, iba de visita casual a su amiga cuando de repente empezó a llover y quedó empapada, obviamente vino de esa manera al apartamento de Candy y Dorothy la atendió.

Debía quedarse la noche y tomó la ropa que le ofreció Dorothy para pasar la noche pero no contaba que era ese pijama pingüino que por cierto fue un regalo de Albert en su viaje de negocios en el norte de Europa, ya saben, era su padre adoptivo y le compraba algunas cosas en sus viajes.

-Estas linda con eso puesto -Candy observó, hablando con la boca llena. Era su amiga que salió con la pijama pingüino pero abierta dejando ver una camiseta azul con el escudo donde estaba estampado un trueno un cuadro rojo en el cuello, era la camiseta de la selección japonesa, otro regalo de Albert y un short blanco y sus pantuflas de Kero

Annie se veía muy linda usando su ropa y eso le encantaba a Candy aunque era otro motivo para tener esa tensión que contenía cada semana, dos veces por lo menos y esa era la primera en su transcurso y esta noche quería sacar esa tensión.

-Si, acabo de salir de la ducha —Respondió la pelinegra mirando que la cocina estaba en orden excepto por un pequeño reguero de leche en el suelo.

Candy tragó en seco y miró detenidamente a su amiga, tomando dos galletas al igual y sumergiendo solo una en el vaso, para suavizarlas y por el lado de Annie miró a su amiga pecosa y pregunto sin pensarlo

-¿Que comes?

La rubia pecosa sacó las Oreo de la leche para que no se deshicieran, pero antes de comerlas contesto

-Oreos… ¿Gustas? Tengo leche también

La pelinegra hizo un gesto de desagrado, para luego ir a la alacena y buscar algo aunque sea un bocadillo, la rubia pecosa tragó una galleta y preguntó de nuevo

-¿Segura que no quieres?

Annie hizo gesto de desagrado, no era la primera vez que presenciaba como esas sucias y miserables galletas de chocolate le daban esa mala espina, no importaban los tiempos transcurridos como los lugares y las horas, Candy seguía como una niña pequeña tirando a una inmadura y en ocasiones a una idiota casi rozando a ser una subnormal.

-Candy, sabes muy bien que no me gustan las oreos, son asquerosas -Dijo -Ponen tu boca oscura- Añadió después.

La rubia pecosa tenía una cara dramática, de esas que hacía cuando una desgracia ocurría a la vuelta de la esquina y claro era ella la afectada, hasta se diría que hasta algo tan simple como una opinión común y corriente era una desgracia, y en ese caso era hacia sus amados Oreos

(Insertar música dramática del OST Candy Candy o de algún otro anime)

-¡¿Las Oreos?! ¿Crees que las Oreos son asquerosas? ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! - La pelinegra continúo buscando en la alacena pero al no encontrar nada buscó en la nevera, todo esto ignorando a Candy, la chica rubia de pelo ondulado frondoso siguió con lo suyo; mordiendo tiernamente su galleta

-Bien -Gruño con un puchero, -Veremos si vuelvo a ofrecerte una galleta de nuevo

La rubia ojiverde echo un vistazo a su compañera. En vez de comer las galletas como usualmente hacía, se quedó viendo hacia Annie y después hacia las migajas de galletas con ojos de perrito aunque por alguna razón miraba culposamente el trasero de su amiga, ¿Y saben que pasa cuando alguien le mira el culo a otra persona?

-¡Por Dios! - Gruñó la pelinegra, al voltearse mientras Candy ya estaba con esa mirada llena de perversión y lascivia- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Aaaanieeee… -La rubia pecosa caminó hasta ella, deslizando su cintura contra la mesa mientras se acercaba a su amiga dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quería hacerla redactarse de sus palabras hacia las Santisimas galletas -Por favor come una galleta, solo unaaaa...- Canturreó

-Vamos, no seas malita… Ándale, ándale, di que sí, vamos no seas malita… ¿Síiiii?- Hizo un buen trabajo como Quico pidiéndole un capricho a Doña Florinda pero obviamente eso no funcionó

-No. -Annie estaba completamente seria, pero Candy tenía esa infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Si?

-No

-¿Si?

-No

-¿Si?

-¡Mierda, no, no, no! ¡Nooo!

-¡Sí! -En un solo movimiento, la rubia pecosa saltó encima de la pelinegra y cayeron al suelo. Usando la sorpresa de la chica tímida, la pecosa ojiverde dominó el momento y se colocó arriba de ésta, sus rodillas estaban a los costados del estómago de la chica.

-Cómela -Candy le ofreció la galleta, pero Annie solo miraba la negra figura frente a sus ojos.

La rubia pecosa apretó con sus rodillas los lados del estómago de la pelinegra levemente

-Comeeee –La rubia imperativa acercó nuevamente la galleta al rostro de Annie, pero ella ni se movió.

-Cómela o lo hare por la fuerza usando mi boca

Annie chisto a la horrible imagen de la galleta, pero abrió la boca y Candy introdujo la galleta en ella. La peliazul masticó rápido para que el sabor de la Oreo se fuera rápido y la rubia pecosa podía escuchar los crujidos que su amiga hacía sonar.

-Ya está, ¿Lo ves? –La chica tímida abrió la boca y la rubia ojiverde la inspecciono para quedar segura de que verdaderamente la había comido -¿Puedes quitarte de encima ya?

Candy ignoró el pedido de su amiga, levantó el puño y apoyó la barbilla en este

-Tu boca está negra ahora- La chica de cabello rubio ondulado rio por debajo -¿La mía también?

La chica de ojos azules apenas vio la boca de su amiga, pero asintió y trató de quitar a la chico de arriba de ella. Sorpresivamente, no estaba funcionando.

-Oye, Annie, tienes unas migajas por aquí —Candy frunció el ceño y metió su pulgar a la boca, para luego limpiar con él el labio inferior de Annie - Aun siguen ahí –La rubia pecosa lamio su pulgar, presionado más fuerte.

-¡Listo! Mejor- La rubia ojiverde introdujo el dedo nuevamente a su boca y jugueteo con él y con su lengua.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedes ir por ahí limpiando gente con saliva así como así! –La chica tímida estaba furiosa y temblaba mucho. ¿Que acaso Candy era tonta? Bueno, eso en ocasiones era obvio aunque estaba que era una distraída mientras se la pasaba viviendo en las nubes o estando la vida eterna en su propio mundo

Entonces… ¿Tal vez, estaba jugando con ella?

Annie se apoyó de sus codos y miro a Candy

-Quítate… -Le ordenó -Tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes y quitarme este horrible sabor

La rubia pecosa hizo un puchero y se hizo a un lado, pero antes de que Annie pudiera escapar se movió a un lado de ella.

-Tus labios siguen sucios -Dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Lo se! —Gritó la pelinegra enojada -¡Por eso es que iré a lavarme!

-Eso es una pérdida de galletas -Murmuro la rubia ojiverde, y bajo su cuerpo hacia el de la chica tímida, moviéndose de una manera rara.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces, Candy?! —Pregunto la ojiazul, asustada. La chica rubia estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, y las palabras que ella había dicho no eran para nada buenas.

-Limpiare tu boca por ti —Ofreció la pecosa de ojos verdes, esos ojos esmeralda hermosos se encontraron con los zafiros de Annie

-No… -Demasiado tarde para negarse. Candy cubrió los labios de la pelinegra con los suyos y recorrió su labio con la lengua como si pidiera permiso para entrar a ella. Las mejillas de la chica tímida tomaron un color carmesí muy tierno.

Annie se sorprendió de la seguridad y de las acciones de Candy que hasta abrió la boca sin pensar, y la lengua de su amiga entró a la húmeda cavidad de la chica, sin gastar el mínimo de tiempo. La pelinegra estaba embobada con la sensación que la lengua de la rubia pecosa le daba que ni siquiera notó las manos de la dulce pero seductora e insaciable pasaban alrededor de su cuerpo y bajo su ropa.

Sus manos tocaban las mejillas de la rubia, tocando algunos mechones mientras su lengua bailaba con la de su amiga separando y uniendo uno que otro hilo de saliva, de hecho era cada vez que estaba a solas o en cualquier parte con Candy, siempre terminaba mirándola a ella más que nadie sea en la escuela o en alguna visita, siempre Candy estaba en sus ojos, hasta se diría que en su corazón y su alma…

Su mente solo decía algo:

"Quiero que me lo hagas ya, no lo soporto más, quiero que metas algo ya, no lo espero, quiero me hagas sentir tu mujer"

-Date prisa- Habló en un dulce susurro- Quiero sentirte más

-…

Y en cuestión de segundos cuando sintió el tacto en su cuerpo…

-Candy, para -Chilló cuando al fin la rubia pecosa paró por un respiro. Pero una mirada a los ojos llenos de pasión de la pecosa ojiverde y la pobre ojiazul supo que no habría escape.

-Oops, creo que se me olvido ese lugar- Dijo riendo malévolamente, acercando su boca a la de su amiga, masajeando el rostro de la pelinegra lentamente.

Ahora, en vez de jugar con su amiga (Si es que se le puede llamar así todavía), Candy opto por recorrer la hilera de dientes de Annie con su lengua, tratando de quitar lo negro de la galleta de ellos.

La rubia pecosa debió pensar que la tímida no iba a pelear de regreso. Que equivocada estaba. Dejando salir una que otra maldición, la pecosa levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos y vio una marca de dientes como si de un perro agresivo se tratase. Annie la había mordido en la mano.

No pasaron dos segundos cuando la rubia chilló estilo anime mientras se sostenía la mano

-¡Ghmn! ¿Porque hiciste eso Annie? -La lujuria en los ojos de Candy casi desaparecía por completo, un pequeño toque de enojo-humor los comenzaba a inundar.

-Deja de molestar entonces —Respondió la pelinegra.

-Te dije que te ayudaría a limpiarte los dientes, ya que no te gusta el sabor de las Oreo

-Pude haber usado un cepillo de dientes -Murmuro la chica tímida, viendo lejos de los ojos de su tachi. La rubia pecosa frunció el ceño, pero el tono en la voz de su neko la hicieron reaccionar.

-Pudiste usar el cepillo, pero... -La ojiverde miro a la pelinegra a los ojos y después al piso

-Peeeero... -La chica tímida recalcó con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

-Pero… -suspiró -Ya que ofreciste tus servicios, seria rudo tirarlos al diablo

-Esperaba que dijeras algo como eso —Dijo Candy, extendiendo sus brazos alegremente y lista para abrazar a su neko, Annie se apartó estando de espaldas mientras su tachi le abrazaba por la cintura de manera culposa le rozaba su bajo vientre aunque era para hacerle cosquillas, la pelinegra entre risas forcejeó con su rubia hasta que ambas se abrazaron.

-Um, Candy... ¿Tienes el celular en tu bolsillo? Me está molestando un poco...

La rubia pecosa apoyo su barbilla en el pecho de la chica, rosando sus labios con los de ella

-No sé, ¿Porque no me dices si realmente es mi celular? Tal vez sea otra cosa- De hecho un ringtone sonaba en ese preciso momento a lo cual la rubia se lo sacó del bolsillo y comenzó a atender la llamada en altavoz, se paró y se fue a la sala donde discutía posiblemente con Albert o George sabiendo de su estado.

Pasados unos tres o cuatro minutos la chica colgó a donde estaba Annie que recién se había parado del suelo, la rubia le dijo al oído haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, los colores se le subían y trago en seco mientras tenía entre manos la maldita caja de Oreos

-Candy, llevemos esto a la habitación, ¿Quieres?, No quiero que nadie nos vea actuando como animales en celo

Candy miró a su alrededor notando que Vicky como Clin estaban muertos del sueño pero despertarían con un horrible dolor de estómago al día siguiente, caminó a la sala apagando las luces, fue de inmediato a la cocina y tomo a Annie del brazo, casi dislocándoselo y en menos de nada se fueron a su cuarto donde hicieron muchas pero muchas cosas… Entre chicas.

Desde aquella noche Annie Britter aprendió a adorar el sabor de las Oreos antes de que la noche terminara.

Mientras tanto el pequeño coatí decidió levantarse del sofá al tiempo que como arte de magia estaba ahora con su cuerpo normal logrando procesar las toneladas de galletas en su aparato digestivo, el animalito con sigilo fue al cuarto donde estaba su dueña humana, las luces del lugar estaban prendidas mientras que la puerta estaba entrecerrada a lo cual se fue de escurridizo por el lugar hasta llegar debajo de la cama.

Sonidos de una cama rechinando mientras respiraciones agitadas, jadeos, pequeños gritos y algunas palabras sonaban en medio de las cuatro paredes mientras que el animalito aprovechó para grabar esos sonidos raros pues temía que su ama estaba sufriendo (Una vez más como siempre) a manos de alguno de esos dos hermanos cabrones.

Envió el famoso audio a donde estaba el Whatsapp de Albert y lo envió…

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba en un auto transitando en algún sitio de Estocolmo, Suecia cuando de pronto sonaba el ruido de su ringtone y en menos de nada quedó aturdido cuando oía sonidos y gemidos de dos chicas teniendo sexo…

Lo que pasó después creo que sería contar para otro momento


End file.
